


Pampered Prince

by Wayward_Worms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Delinquent Akira, Futago Siblings, Grinding, M/M, Non-Phantom Thief Akira, Non-Phantom Thief Goro, Not Beta Read, Orgasm, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, kouhai-goro au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: In truth, Akira never saw himself as ‘senpai’ material, always brushing off the girls who flocked him, begging him to be their senpai and promising to be good kouhais in return.He’d always turn them down, scowling at their downtrodden puppy eyes, sulking back to their friend groups, tears amist.Goro, on the other hand, was a different can of worms all on his own.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Pampered Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing??? Kouhai Goro art and I’m???? Love???  
> Anyways, horny fic about pent up goro. Might continue it, might not. Unbetad & written at the asscrack of dawn. I’ll edit it when I have time.  
> Comments welcome uwu.

In truth, Akira never saw himself as ‘senpai’ material, always brushing off the girls who flocked him, begging him to be their senpai and promising to be good kouhais in return. 

He’d always turn them down, scowling at their downtrodden puppy eyes, sulking back to their friend groups, tears amist. 

Goro, on the other hand, was a different can of worms all on his own. 

On his first official day of school, he’d accidentally bumped into the younger, startling the brunette as they tumbled over, an over exaggerated cry falling from the brunettes lips. 

Normally, Akira would’ve sneered, walking past and leaving them to get up on their own, but… there was a different aura around them than the other girls who’d begged. 

The brunette sat up, taking a moment to ‘confront’ their attacker, tears gleaming in their eyes as they fixed their mussed ponytail. 

“Are you alright? I wasn’t looking where I was going.. it’s my first day here and..” crouching in front of the brunette, Akira drank in the others features, holding his hand out for them. 

“M’its fine.” It was meek, the younger grasping for Akiras hand as they regained their balance. 

Expression softening, Akira smiled. 

“I don’t mean to bother, especially after bumping into you, but, ah, can you help me find my class. Oh! I should introduce myself,” Akira wiped his hand on his blazer, a lame attempt to remove any grime, and stuck it out.. 

“I’m Kurusu Akira, a second year transfer student.” 

The brunettes eyes lit up, tears fading. 

“The delinquent ‘taba mentioned.” Something flashed across the youngers face, twiddling their thumbs.

“My names Sakura Goro. I’m, ah, a first year.” 

Akira smiled. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Sakura-Chan.” Embarrassment flared in Sakura’s cheeks, their gaze dropping to the floor.

“I’m not a girl.. I just..” Sakura.. Sakura-Kun scowled, fingers now occupied with the hem of _his_ skirt. 

“My sister wasn’t comfortable wearing the female uniform, so we traded. The school ordered a new male uniform for me, but it still hasn’t arrived. I’d appreciate it if you’d use masculine pronouns with me.” Goro’s scowl wavered a bit, obviously trying his hardest to ‘stand up for himself’, however Akira still mentally melted at the display, holding himself from squeezing Sakura-Kuns cheeks. 

“I’ll help you to your class, it’s the least I can do..” Sakura sighed, Grabbing the schedule from the ravenettes grasp, burgundy eyes drinking in the information. 

Sakura-Kuns eyes shot back up, a small smile spreading. 

“You have Kawakamis class with Ann-Senpai. I’ll show you the way.” 

Taking his schedule back, he shoved the crisp paper into his pockets, hands slotting in. 

“I’ll let my _Kouhai_ lead the way~”

  
  
  
  


_______________

  
  
  


Over the past month, Akira had learned a lot about Sakura Goro, his new found Kouhai. Goro and his sister Futaba were twins, adopted by Akira's current caretaker when they were fairly young. According to what he currently knew, their mother had gotten into a fatal accident that claimed her life, the two jumping from family member to family member until boss took them in. 

Akira didn’t spend much time with Futaba, seeing as she had her own fairly large friend group, mostly consisting of older Shujin students, and a Kosei student. The group spent most their time downstairs in the Café, Goro always being left out of the gatherings. 

The first time Akira had seen the display, he’d felt bad, watching as Goro begged his sister to let him tag along, Futaba sighing and telling him _“later.”_ Leaving with the group of teenagers. Akira had watched Goro sulk, tears dribbling down his face and into the coffee boss had carefully curated just for him. 

That’s when Akira had offered his time, asking if his new found Kouhai wanted to spend time upstairs with him. 

_‘Nothing in particular. Just to kill time.’_

That _“killing time,”_ had turned quickly. 

Before Akira knew anything, Goro was sitting in his lap, whining sweetly as the back of his head rolled on the ravenettes shoulder.

Akira had one hand around Goros length, admittedly not too impressive. Akiras hand engulfed his Kouhais cock, thumb working on the slit as he dragged his hand. 

“Se- _senpai please.”_ It was filthy. How innocent the words slipped from Goros mouth.

“Almost there?” Goro nodded, lower lip teased between his top teeth. He fidgeted a bit, hips stuttering as he let out a weak whine, cum leaking between Akiras fingers. 

Goro was pent up, that was for sure.

With how big his load was, Akira mentally worried for the other. Keeping things like that pent up couldn’t be good. 

_“I’m unable to find any time for myself. I’m always so busy with school work and cram school. I never really thought about the effects it could have on my body.”_

The next time Akira got to help Goro get off, was on a crowded subway, his Kouhai holding onto his jacket tightly as the train swayed, people thumping into them. He’d taken shelter in front of Akira, the elder wrapping his arms tightly around Goros waist. 

It didn’t take much for Goro to get hard, hormones flooding all senses. Just with the little feather like touches was starting to drive Goro mad. 

Whining, he shoved a hand in between his legs, humping his palm pathetically. 

“Senpai?” 

Akiras grip tightened, hunching his body a little more. 

“Hold. We’re almost to Shibuya.” Goro gave another pathetic whine, squeezing his thighs together.

Arriving to Shibuya, Goro had been dragged to an abandoned part of the subway, pressing the brunette into the wall. 

“ ‘m sorry senpai. I, ah~ didn’t mean to… it’s just, thi, this is our normal session time and..” Goro hung his head, moaning. 

“You got hard thinking about it?” 

He nodded weakly, grasping tightly to Akiras shoulders.

“I gotcha,” Akiras breath was hot against Goros ear, hands grabbing at the tented skirt, rolling the ball of his hand over the clothed tip, the brunette moaning again. 

“Senpai, please.” 

Akira gave a quick nod, flipping the skirt up and getting to work. 

Lowly, the older growled a bit as he worked his hand up Goros shaft, rolling his hips into his kouhais crevice. 

This was new. 

Blubbering, Goro came quickly as he’d done the previous times, seed spilling once more from Akiras hand. However, Akira continued grinding, pushing Goros lilthe body a teeny tiny bit harder against the cold linoleum wall. 

It had become a punishing pace, Akira beginning to moan hotly into Goros skin, teeth grazing the youngers jaw. In a moment of ecstasy, Akira bit the fabric, spit soaking in as he drilled his hips, unleashing his own load, Goro shivering as the weak wave he felt against his bottom. 

Ecstasy ridden out, Akira pulled back letting Goro slump against the wall, knees knobbing together as his bottom kissed the floor. 

Needy eyes trailed up senpais wobbling body, stopping at the forming wet spot. 

“Sorry, I guess I went overboard.” Goro nodded. 

“ ‘s fine. It was good~”

Akira hummed, sliding his body next to Goros. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

  
  



End file.
